


Real Pain (A Poem)

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: I was pissed off & I was inspired to write this poem.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Real Pain (A Poem)

Real pain hurts. It never goes away. 

It stays and festers until you have a hole in your heart. It should never be bottled up. 

Real pain should be let out and heard. Cry, scream, do whatever you need to do  
and let go of it, let it out, for it to never to be heard again.

Real pain changes you in ways that you never possible. Both good and bad. 

Don't let it harden your heart. Be a better person because of your pain.


End file.
